The present invention relates to an improved container for bulk material such as a desiccant, adsorbent or absorbent or the like and to a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, various types of containers for desiccants, adsorbents and absorbents are known. Such containers are placed within a closed environment, such as a pill bottle, for removing moisture or gases therefrom, and certain types of such containers are affixed to a screw cap of the bottle.